


I Want to See You

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Community: rotg_kink, Hand Jobs, Jack defrosts when he's aroused because I say so, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the DW kink meme: Jack is a little shy of his body, and Sandy is happy to show him all the reasons he shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to See You

Once in a while, Sandy caught himself thinking he knew the people around him better than they knew themselves. It was a side effect of his gift; just as Pitch instinctively knew a person’s deepest fears, Sandy knew their greatest desires, whether they admitted to them or not.

It was startling when he first found himself in amongst those desires, though undeniably flattering. Sandy had known Jack’s dreams for a long time, the wish to be seen by the children he loved so much, the wish to feel as if he belonged to somewhere or someone, and when those wishes had been granted, Sandy was pleasantly surprised to find that there was a wish for their friendship to be more than friendship.

Even if it was flattering, Sandy didn’t intend to take advantage of knowing Jack’s dreams, and kept his distance in hope he could avoid influencing Jack’s decisions. When Jack caught up with him despite Sandy’s efforts, following Sandy around and making idle chat with him for several hours while they chased sunset together, it hadn’t felt as awkward as Sandy had feared.

Jack eventually asked if Sandy would ever date a Guardian, and Sandy had been torn about answering, not wanting to lie and not wanting to let on that he already knew the answer to whatever question Jack might follow it up with. His hesitation caught Jack’s attention, and Jack grinned awkwardly, his smile not changing the sadness in the rest of his expression. “Already got your eyes on someone, huh?”

Sandy balled his hands into fists and looked down at them, distracted from sending any more streams of dreamsand out from his cloud. " _Yes,_ " Sandy said, before looking up at Jack and realising that no amount of restraint would change the fact he wanted to see Jack smile for real, wanted to say yes, knowledge of Jack’s dreams be damned. " _Someone with blue eyes and white hair._ "

Jack laughed and pulled Sandy close, kissing him clumsily, and Sandy waited for the realisation he’d made a terrible mistake.

It didn’t happen. When the mess of their first kiss was over, Sandy kissed Jack again, and again, practising getting it right, and thrilled to his core at the idea he could keep on practising.

 

Sandy had assumed for a very long time that Jack’s tendency to cover himself up was just a way to make up for his being cold. It took a while to notice that Jack had a habit of layering up more if he was distressed, pulling up his hood and hiding within it, and it took until their relationship progressed beyond kisses and cuddles for Sandy to realise Jack was insecure about his body.

Sandy knew, objectively, many reasons Jack might want to hide his body from view. Sandy also struggled to understand why Jack would think so harshly of himself when he could overlook human social norms for Sandy.

Admittedly, Sandy wasn’t human, but he was still close enough in shape that he could be judged by those standards. Sandy had never particularly cared, especially given that beauty standards seemed to serve little purpose other than making a great number of people feel bad about themselves, but he understood their effects, and it seemed one of those effects was Jack feeling embarrassed about his skinny frame. Not quite ashamed - once his clothes were off, he didn’t try to hide from Sandy’s eyes - but embarrassed enough that he always seemed relieved when he could cover himself up again afterwards.

It frustrated Sandy that even though Jack was so generous with him, happy to play with Sandy’s belly, to squeeze his thighs and kiss the soft skin of his underarms, Jack would treat his own body as if it was purely functional, constantly guiding Sandy’s lips and hands to his face or ass or cock, entirely skipping his limbs and the majority of his torso.

Sandy loved making Jack come, but there was so much more to sex than its climax, and Sandy was determined to help Jack see that.

 

Jack’s bared arms wrapped around Sandy as soon as they were freed from the confines of his clothing, and almost as quickly Sandy reached for Jack and peeled him away. " _I want to see you,_ " Sandy said, taking Jack’s hands and tucking them behind Jack’s head.

Jack blushed as bright pink as his skin would allow, but agreed with a quick word of “Sure,” letting Sandy pepper his face with light kisses until he was giggling and relaxed again.

Sandy smiled back before sitting up and making himself comfortable, stroking his hands down Jack’s chest and to his sides, counting ribs with his fingers before sliding them up to Jack’s armpits and tickling lightly, Jack squirming underneath him, his laughter music to Sandy’s ears. " _You glow,_ " Sandy said, loving the curve of Jack’s smile, the brightness of his eyes.

Jack stopped squirming once Sandy’s hands moved back up onto his chest again, fingertips tracing his collarbones. “What do you mean, glow?”

Sandy leant down so they were chest to chest and slipped his hands under Jack, finding sharp shoulder blades and keeping his touch light, taking care not to bruise Jack when there was so little between the bone and skin there to protect him. " _It means you don’t have to be warm to be bright,_ " Sandy replied, kissing Jack on the lips, then the chin, then lingering on the hollow at the base of his neck. " _You don’t need fire to shine._ "

Jack’s hands broke free to tangle in Sandy’s hair, but Jack didn’t try to pull him away or guide him, just rubbed his fingers against Sandy’s scalp. “I can’t top that.”

" _You don’t have to._ " Sandy stroked his hands down Jack’s back, moved down with them so he could kiss Jack’s chest, the deepest indents of his waist, the ridges of his hipbones, feeling as well as hearing each exhale of breath.

Jack had indents that were uneven, little dips in his skin where there wasn’t quite enough beneath it to smooth it out, and Sandy kissed each of them in turn; they deserved as much love as the smooth flat of Jack’s belly, even if Sandy only turned hungry when he reached Jack’s navel, tugging lightly on the hair below it with his teeth before licking across it.

Jack shivered, hands tightening in Sandy’s hair, and Sandy capitalised on that shiver by following up the lick with a deep and wet kiss, taking his time learning the shape and taste of that hollow with his tongue until Jack pulled him back, panting slightly. “Starting to hurt,” Jack explained, the skin of his cheeks pinker than before and hair turning dark as it thawed.

Sandy meant to spoil Jack, not to torment him, and licked his hand before wrapping it around Jack’s cock, keeping his strokes firm enough to ease the pain and buy himself time to give Jack’s legs some of the attention they deserved. Jack’s breaths were louder now, deeper than they had been before, and Sandy knew he wouldn’t have long; Jack was still getting used to the idea of being touched at all, and his reactions tended to be honest and quick as a result.

Letting go of Jack’s cock for a moment, Sandy lifted Jack’s legs up, pressing kisses to each knee, feeling the rough, scarred skin stretched thinly over bone. Jack’s games in his previous life had left marks, and Sandy thought the scars no less beautiful for belonging to a different life in a different time. Sandy knew the part time played. He also knew how unimportant it was.

Jack’s hips bucked when Sandy’s hands slid down his thighs to cup his ass, and Sandy grinned against Jack’s skin, dragging his mouth along the sensitive flesh of one inner thigh before skipping Jack’s groin altogether and dragging it back up the other, nipping lightly and listening to the bitten-back curse it drew.

"Please, Sandy," Jack urged, and Sandy sat up, looking at Jack’s flushed face, the dark patches on the dreamsand supporting him where ice from his hair had melted.

" _One more minute,_ " Sandy said, " _Just one._ "

Time didn’t matter to him, but it mattered to Jack, and Sandy climbed back over Jack to fist both hands in his soaking wet, thawed brown hair and kiss him hard, wondering how many people knew this secret of Jack’s, how many people knew the warmth that could be drawn from him. “Sandy,” Jack said, lips bruised and wet, “I’ve got to come, please?”

Sandy nodded, kept one hand in Jack’s hair while the other reached down for Jack’s cock and stroked it again, rougher this time, his thumb rubbing over the slit. " _You can, you’ve been so good, thank you,_ " Sandy replied, kissing Jack’s neck and feeling his heart race, feeling the barely contained heat within. " _You’re so good, Jack, you’re perfect._ "

Jack bit his lip and moaned through his teeth, hips bucking, and Sandy closed his eyes when Jack did, wanting to know the world as Jack knew it in that moment, when everything was just sound and scent and touch. It was quiet above the clouds, supported by Sandy’s dreamsand, and Sandy felt as if he could hear everything, not just the wet noises of his hand on Jack’s cock, but the hiss of each breath, the stifled whine, even as if he could hear the rush of Jack’s blood beneath his skin.

" _You’re perfect,_ " Sandy repeated, knowing Jack couldn’t see it, and stroking Jack’s hair idly as he listened to the sharp, deep inhale and fast, almost hyperventilating exhales as Jack arched up and came, heated spurts landing between Jack's stomach and Sandy's own.

Sandy waited for Jack’s breathing to settle before opening his eyes again, finding Jack already watching him even if he glanced away quickly as if embarrassed at being caught.

" _Jack,_ " Sandy tugged on Jack’s hair until he looked back at him. " _You are beautiful._ "

White or brown hair, pale or pink skin, clothed or unclothed, it was true, and he wanted Jack to believe it. He wanted Jack to understand why he wanted to spoil him, why he wanted to show Jack the same love and care that Jack always lavished on him.

"Thanks," Jack said, pulling Sandy into a tight hug and refusing to let go.

Sandy didn’t mind. Jack hadn’t disagreed, and that was a start.

He’d have time to work on the rest later.


End file.
